


I'll Save You Sweetheart

by bluesocks14



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Erik, Self-Harm, erik is a life saver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesocks14/pseuds/bluesocks14
Summary: guys I'm soooo busy but i got a great idea and was like, write it!! so I'm now here writing buuut I'm so stressed and insane and my life is hectic. I'm gonna try though, bare with me please. thank you guys for everything!





	I'll Save You Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> guys I'm soooo busy but i got a great idea and was like, write it!! so I'm now here writing buuut I'm so stressed and insane and my life is hectic. I'm gonna try though, bare with me please. thank you guys for everything!

I felt pain spread throughout my body once I fell to the floor. Or pushed to the floor, by no other than Tony Stark. My head was pounding and my body was sore. I needed to get out but I knew I physically couldn't. 

"What're gonna do about the Xavier? Huh?" 

"Heh yea, gonna cry?"

Tony and his gang are the worst. They verbally, physically and emotionally bullying me. Not that I would ever admit that out loud. I'd really be digging myself deep into my own grave if i said anything. 

Tony sat on top of me while Bruce and Steve held me down, not like they needed to anymore. Tony started throwing punches at me. He didn't acknowledge my pleas, begging him to stop. I closed my eyes and allowed him to do whatever, for how could I even try. I was too weak, starving. I begged twice more when suddenly the punches stopped. There was no weight on my chest, wrists or ankles. My eyes were still closed, but I could hear grunts and several "who the fuck are you"'s from Tony and his friends. I herd footsteps, much like a herd of horses running away. Then quieter, light footsteps coming towards me. I didn't want to see who it was. 

"Hey, it's alright. They're gone." That was a voice of someone who is strong and possive and careful. I opened my eyes for the first time since, and I was sure glad I did. 

I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He had features like a Greek god and eyes that changed colour as they flickered over mine. 

"Are you alright?" This creature asked. I was at a loss for words and I was lost in the sea of his eyes. His lips were moving and I didn't recall hearing anything, but soon he was trying to help me up. Then I started to regain my composer.

"Um y-yes, I'm f-fine. Sorry." 

"I don't think you are." He looked at my with a questioning gaze. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm Erik Leshnner. I'm new." 

"Oh n-nice to meet you. I'm Charles, Charles Xavier."

"Now, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I swear." He doesn't know I'm used to it. "I need to get to class. What time is it?"

I felt like I was going to pass out. The pounding headache was one thing but all the other pain was killing me, I'd already had a rough morning. I felt as though I was going to fall over. Which, thanks to my knees, I did, but this mysterious man caught me.

"Yep okay, time to go. You're not going to class"

I dug my heels in, even though it wasn't much of a fight. "W-Where are we going? I can't- I can't go home. I-"

"Okay calm down. It's ok. I'm going to take you to my house so then I can get you cleaned up and you can rest, you don't look well."

"Uh" I didn't give and consent, but Erik had me in his car, driving me somewhere. Any other person and Charles would be freaking out right now, but he felt safe, and felt like he could trust this new guy. So, I let him take me back to his house, which really wasn't a house.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I'm so tired. gnight y'all. sorry for the ugly writing.


End file.
